


Transformation

by RoryWinchester



Series: Davlonso Oneshots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryWinchester/pseuds/RoryWinchester





	Transformation

It was raining.

Alonso Singer was standing, stupidly, naked in the rain that was turning into snow. He hugged at his body for warmth, but his normally feverish limbs were cold. Oh well, it didn’t matter. His wolf would come out soon, and this could be over. Well, it would keep snow-raining, but he wouldn’t be aware of it. He could feel the transformation looming over him now.

See. Wolfing out isn’t like in the movies, where the lycanthropic humanoid feels the, like, pull of the moon or whatever, and all of a sudden they’re a wolf. The transition is slow, and painful. It starts in the face, your nose and mouth melding together as your teeth sharpen with a crunch of bone moving, shifting, and your screams of pain turn into animalistic howls. Fur starts to sprout along your whole body and your feet and hands gnarl and twist as the fingers melt into a singular paw and razor sharp claw cleft the skin in two. Your back arches and you are no longer upright, not a homo sapiens but a canis lupis.

It is, simultaneously, freeing and horrific. The wolf is in the forest and the forest is sacred. Nothing can stop the wolf so long as he does not break away the runes surrounding the clearing. He howls senselessly at anything that comes in his path, mauling it. The wolf is an animal, not bound by decency. The wolf is free; and very confused when it ceases to be a wolf. Alonso was there physically, but not so much mentally. He managed to snap mostly out of the wolf and register _cold, lots of cold white stuff is that snow I thought it might snow and oh hey blanket is that Dave?_

A grin cracked some of the dried blood on his cheek as he smiled at the tall boy wrapping him up and helping him to his feet. “Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetie,” he giggled, and thrust a hand out. “Clothes?” There were shorts in his hand and he put them on. “Is this seriously all? Dud, you like suck at wolf prepping.”

“I’m not a wolf,” David reminded him, and Alonso laughed. He wrapped himself in a blanket at for once, let the wolf guide him home.


End file.
